We request partial support for a Gordon Research Conference and Gordon Research Seminar on Hemostasis. The proposed conference is to be held at the GRC site in Waterville Valley, NH, July 22-27, 2012. This conference in 2012 is the 31st such meeting since its inception in 1973 that is now being held biennially. The meeting in 2010 was approved to be held in conjunction with a 1 day Gordon Research Seminar dedicated to trainee presentations and to enhance their profile at the GRC. We are delighted to be again approved to hold the 1 day Gordon Research Seminar to precede the Hemostasis GRC in 2012. The Hemostasis Gordon Research Conference brings together scientists interested in the biology, biochemistry and genetics of platelets and coagulation proteins, physicians involved in the treatment of bleeding and thrombotic diseases and investigators from small and large pharmaceutical companies developing new therapies for hemostatic disorders. The conference has legendary status establishing it as the forum at which cutting-edge research is presented and major advances in the field are unveiled. Indeed, some of the most spectacular recent achievements in hemostasis have been first unveiled at previous conferences in this series or have been driven by collaborative interactions fostered by this conference. The roster of invited speakers and discussion leaders who have already agreed to participate is impressive and represents top investigators in the field. These attendees will enhance the stimulating nature of the environment for all attendees and especially junior investigators and trainees. Trainee participation in the meeting will be greatly enhanced by the popular Gordon Research Seminar. As in past conferences, we will endeavor to promote participation by women and minorities and facilitate attendance by junior faculty, students, postdoctoral fellows and individuals with physical disabilities. The program currently includes a Historical Perspective Session to begin the meeting on a lighter/general interest note and 8 sessions: 1. Inflammation/Infection and Coagulation; 2. Thrombus Formation and its Dissolution; 3. Defective Hemostasis; 4. Blood/Vessel Wall Interface; 5. Receptors and Signaling; 6. Hot Topic Abstract Talks; 7. Regulation of Thrombus Formation; 8. Membranes/Microparticles/ Atherothrombosis. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: We request partial support for a Gordon Research Conference focused on normal blood coagulation as well as excessive bleeding and thrombosis prevalent in human disease. This is a cutting edge conference that brings together outstanding scientists doing research in the diverse facets that affect blood clotting. The meeting enjoys an international reputation for being the forum at which new advances in the field are unveiled.